robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Shunt
Expansion Beautifully done, CBFan, you have our most heartfilled thanks. I think we should remove all the things at the bottom, and just include them in the article. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 22:57, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :I'd also like to congratulate you on your good work expanding this article. I'm really glad you decided to return to us. Christophee (talk) 16:40, December 3, 2009 (UTC) ::Thank you, to both of you. CBFan (talk) 16:55, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Foreign series Do we include these in the robot history? 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 09:32, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :Worth noting if something really significant happened in them. Whilst I can't recall one for Shunt, there were others for the other house robots - such as Tricerabot overturning Matilda twice (the only contestant robot to flip over a flywheel clad Matilda), and of course, Sir Killalot's nose-dive into the pit in the Robot Rebellion. CBFan (talk) 09:42, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :::And apparently Junkyard Queen, in the German Wars, caused Mr Psycho to topple over. Should we have one section for other series? 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 09:45, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::Yeah, it probably doesn't need any more than one sub-section for all the international versions of the show. Christophee (talk) 13:44, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Curious fact regarding earlier series I find it odd that Shunt kept driving off ramps or into pits in the earlier series. It had been mentioned in Uglybot's performance in Series 1 that Shunt was "certainly earning his engine oil tonight". It could be that engine oil is the robot equivalent of alcohol and that those instances I had mentioned could be that Shunt had "been on the engine oil". WikiSurf (talk) 19:27, March 2, 2013 (UTC) :This is a Robot Wars encyclopedia, not a Robot Wars joke book. The only quips we include are those made by the people on the show. CrashBash (talk) 22:52, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Still alive Found this, Shunt is still alive. Sam (BAZINGA) 17:30, September 1, 2013 (UTC) :Link doesn't work for me. Christophee (talk) 18:01, September 1, 2013 (UTC) ::I'll upload the picture. Sam (BAZINGA) 18:18, September 1, 2013 (UTC) :::Turns out the photo is from 2004. Anthony Pritchard added it to Facebook in 2011. Sam (BAZINGA) 11:51, September 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::So then it's not particularly notable. Any objections to the image being deleted? I don't see it being used on the wiki. Christophee (talk) 21:18, September 3, 2013 (UTC) :::::Delete it, it isn't needed. Sam (BAZINGA) 22:43, September 3, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Okey doke. Christophee (talk) 23:15, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Heads ripped off by Shunt One of Shunt's party tricks was to axe the head off robots with one. Can we just list the ones Shunt did this to, just out of curiosity. Jimlaad43(talk) 16:50, September 9, 2013 (UTC) :If you want to do it asan unofficial forum page, then go ahead. RelicRaider (talk) 19:13, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Currently, I have only found: Banshee, Fat Boy Tin and Atlas. Any more? Jimlaad43(talk) 07:53, September 29, 2013 (UTC) New Shunt revealed The upgraded Shunt has been revealed in this publicity shot of the new Arena: https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Ce6H-3kXEAApiPG.jpg:large Is this worth adding to the page? :No. Currently we're trying to make sure that no spoilers make it on the pages until the series comes out. Also, you forgot your signature with can be achieved by either pressing the signature button or by pressing shift and pressing the hash tag button four times. --WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 08:16, April 10, 2016 (UTC) Front and back Question - is there any official word as to "which way around" Shunt is now, what is his front and what is his back? I know in the original series, his axe was situated at the back, but is that still considered the same now? The reason I mention is that he's always been shown in media facing front-on. CrashBash (talk) 18:59, December 6, 2016 (UTC) :Based around what has been shown, the front seems to be with the axe. --WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 14:03, December 7, 2016 (UTC) New Scoop I'm not sure if this is a spoiler or not, but Shunt is getting/has already got a new scoop. The only difference between the it and the previous one is that its ground scraping and got little triangular bits on the side. --WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 14:39, December 23, 2016 (UTC)